This patent application refers to a disposable pizza holder to be used when eating a slice of pizza, which is designed to hold a slice of pizza in such a way that the user's hand does not touch the pizza slice that is being eaten, while he may exert an easy grip thereon to prevent its sliding off.
It is know as prior art the brazilian patent application BR-MU 6900534, filed on Apr. 6, 1989, published Sep. 26, 1989, which discloses a pizza holder having a main approximately triangular body, made of flexible material, two symmetric lateral flaps and a rear wall.
As can be seen from FIGS. 1 and 2 enclosed hereto, which are respectively a view from above of the holder showing the prior art in a disassembled view, and the rear view of the same pizza support duly assembled and ready to use, where the dotted lines A show the folds to be made for assemblage of said holder, the lateral flaps B are formed by folding of the base itself C, and the rear wall D is formed by the adjustment of the two extensions E on the rear part of the holder.
To hold a slice of pizza placed on the triangular base, the user will secure it in position by pressure exerted by the user's hand over the lateral flaps of the holder, so that a clipping action will be exerted on the borders of the pizza slice, and displacing the portion of the frontal triangular base toward the rear flap for exposure of the pizza slice.
The said known kind of support is not very efficient because of the fact that in order to retain the pizza slice on the holder, the user is required to firmly press its lateral flaps with his fingers, which may become uncomfortable in case the user is holding a large slice of pizza, thus requiring the user to exert a continuous lateral pressure.